


Tears

by Camlo



Category: No Fandom, None - Fandom, no - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camlo/pseuds/Camlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem well more like a spoken word I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a story it is a poem

That's the thing about tears they come at different times.  
They show up like a fresh wave to wash away pain,frustration or even joy.  
That's the thing about tears they bring new beginnings or even endings.  
Tears are the pain you can't seem to cleanse no matter how many showers you take  
No matter how many times you tell them your trying  
That's the thing about tears they always know what to say without ever uttering a word   
That's the thing about tears they always know what to do 

The real reason we look ugly on the outside when we cry is because tears make our insides feel beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
